The saga of Levithan
by Levithan
Summary: A self insertion fic into the land of the middle earth. RR please!


A/N I do not own any of the things mentioned in here that are creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. If I did I'd be himnow wouldn't I?  
  
Chapter 1 - Fallen into good hands.  
  
A flash of lightning lit up the shadowy forest. A clap of thunder could be heard off in the distance. Four hobbits marched through the damp and cold muck. The rain came down in unmerciless sheets. The cold icy wind blew right through their cloaks and hoods. "Perri, We mustn't continue any further tonight" The hobbit who lagged behind the most cried out. "The rain and the cold. It's too much. We must seek shelter now."  
  
"Kier you complain too much." Perri-replied waving his hand to shun his request.  
"He's right" The other two hobbits chimed in. "The cold has taken all feeling from my feet." One continued.  
  
"All right. Where do you see shelter?" Perri waved his soaked arm to their immediate surroundings.  
  
Kier went on to say that he saw a cave about a league and a half back the direction they had just come. The other hobbits mumbled aloud about smelling food in the distance. "There." Perri said pointing to a very faint light in the distance. "We will go seek shelter at that light. It's hard to make out but where there is light in the forest of Fangorn there is bound to be a person nearby."  
  
The party of four started to trudge through the rain again. No one said a word, each kept to his own for fear of the tongue lashing they would get from the others. The rain made their moods a little less than courteous and eroded their patience away. In a solemn line the hobbits gain ground on the light. Much to Perri's dismay the light never grew any brighter. He could see that it grew closer but the fact that the actual intensity of the light dimmed as they grew close alarmed him. "Does anyone else smell that?" Kier said as they came in sight of the door.  
  
"Always thinking of your stomach" Perri shook his head.  
"Yes but not for food. That smell is actually repulsive." Kier shot back.  
  
After knocking on the door to the small shanty several times with no resolution, the hobbits had no choice but to pick the lock on the door. The cold rain had actually turned into sleet and facing the risk of freezing to death they took the risk of breaking the law. Inside they saw a house fit for two or three beings of a considerable size larger than hobbits. "This is an Elf dwelling" Perri called out gazing around at his new surroundings.  
  
"It's quite frigid in here" Kier said poking at the smouldering ashes in the fire pit. "I am going to build it back up again." He said looking up to Perri pointing down at the fire.  
  
Perri acknowledged him and turn away studying the decor of the small shack even for hobbit standards. Elves may stand twice as tall as hobbits but this house was cozy at best for four hobbits. Once the fire warmed up and each had a bit of supper they curled up for a night of restless tossing and dreamless sleep.  
  
Perri woke in the morning with the gentle dance of the sun beams upon his face. He sat up to see his own breath hanging in the air. Freezing Perri poked Kier awake. "Get the fire going again we'll have breakfast and be off before anyone gets home." Kier nodded to him with opening his eyes.  
  
Rubbing his hands and then his eye's Perri got up from his spot on the floor. He walked up to the big bay window on the east side of the house. Much to his horror Perri saw an item sticking out of a tree trunk he truly hoped he'd never see. "Oh no." He cried out in horror.  
  
The others gathered to see what had him so distraught and they all saw what had frozen Perri in his tracks. An Orcish sword sticking out like a sign that violence was or soon would be there. "That's . . . that's . . . that's an Orc blade . . . " Kier managed to stutter out.  
  
As they group made their astonishing discovery, a sound could be heard emanating from the upper level of the house. "What's that?" Perri questioned.  
  
Filled to the brim with curiosity the four managed to stumble their way to the stairs over one another. Again halted by fear, the group saw another sword protruding from the wall, this one was stained with blood. "Who's there?" Perri called up his voice now noticeably full of terror.  
  
The other three pushed Perri forwards toward the stairs. Perri unwillingly took a step forward, slowly he climbed the stairs. He wiped the sweat off his forehead half way up. Hobbits always perspired when they had a great deal of stress weighing on them. The sword now hung in the air almost directly in front of his face. He turned around to see the other three huddled together shaking in terror. The sound they had heard became most clear at the top of the stairs. "It's a baby crying" he called down. "Nothing more. Get up here."  
  
Perri rounded the corner to see a gaping hole in the wall across the room from the baby's crib. "Kier go check out the crib see if whatever it is in there is all right. This hole perplexes me." Perri said going over to it.  
  
From the angle he was on he could see a small clearing and trees as far as his little hobbit could see beyond that. He was stunned by the beauty of the scenery that stood before him. He noticed a blood stain on the side of the gaping hole. It was a hand print. Mortified he stepped closer and looked down. "AHHHHH" He said taking a step back. "It's an elf." His trembling hands point to the open portion of the wall.  
  
"Perri, are you ok?" Kier asked as he picked up the baby out of the crib and walked to the huge window. When he got the full view the Perri got he stumbled back and almost dropped the baby. The shortest hobbit braced him from behind. All four slowly crawled to the edge and took in the horrid sight.  
  
A female elf lay in the frozen mud. Her half naked body was mangled from the second story fall. Blood that had once flown from a gash in her forehead had now dried. Her eyes had a pale-frozen look of terror etched into them. Her torn blue dress was flailing in the wind. Perri noticed a fair number of foot prints leading to the tree line in the backyard. "I am not sure if we should but I have to check out those tracks." Perri said knowing full well that hobbits could follow a set of tracks if they were made with bright yellow paint. Perri set off on foot leaving his pack behind. Kier cradling the baby in his arms ordered the other two to make breakfast while he sat and played with the small baby elf. The three hobbits ate a hearty breakfast and the baby gurgled away sucking on Kier's finger. They were all feeling rather cozy around a roaring fire when Perri returned.  
  
"It was horrible . . . " Perri puffed bursting into the house. "I followed the tracks for about four or five leagues and I saw it. A male elf that had a resemblance to Elrond was strung up to a high tree branch by his neck." He covered his eyes in horror. "There were five or six sleeping Orcs at the base of the tree. I ran as fast as I could to get away. I made it back and I don't think took a single breath on the way back for fear of waking the evil beasts." He sat down and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Kier handing the baby to the shortest hobbit, walked over to Perri. "It wasn't your fault. He died at the hands of beasts complete detached from our dealings in this forest. We are here to find tree grubs, not chase down and kill Orcs." Kier placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Quite true but now we have an infant to care for." He replied motioning to the baby swinging in the arms of Leolin Bogger the shortest hobbit of their fellowship. "I mean we can't very well leave the little fellow to fend for himself. He's no more than a year old and he would starve out here."  
  
As Perri made a smiling face and waved his hand toward the infants outstretched hand, a clanging metal could be heard from behind the house. Perri and Kier both sprang to their feet. Looking up the heard a howl and yelling in a foreign tongue. "ORCS!" All four hobbits cried out.  
  
"Grab the baby and lets go upstairs we have more of a chance up there than we do down here." Perri commanded.  
  
The hobbits scrambled around and ran up the stairs. Hiding behind the bed and the crib they panted as their chests heaved from the exertion of running up the stairs. Orcs could be heard entering the house and rummaging through the hobbit's belongings. "Listen . . . " Leolin called out.  
  
A twang of an arrow lodging into wood could be heard. Followed by an uproar from the Orcs. The hobbits hid in fear while a fierce battle raged on below them. When all went quiet for five minutes or so Perri ventured to the top of the stairs to be greeted by a tall dark haired well-groomed elf. In an instant reaction he grabbed an arrow from his back and pulled his bow taught. "Friend or foe, speak now before I decide for you" He barked.  
  
"Friend!" Perri cried out raising his hands in fear of being impaled by the poison tipped arrow.  
  
The other hobbits came out from their hiding spots. 


End file.
